


Service History

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choices, Firefly References, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mission Fic, Past Relationship(s), Rescue Missions, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Gabe’s never copped to having had a relationship with Jack and Jesse wants to believe it. But sometimes, like today, Jesse can’t help but wonder if there was anything more - if either Gabe or Jack wanted anything more.---In which Jesse's misplaced jealousy lands him in trouble on a mission alongside Jack Morrison.





	Service History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> Welcome back to my summer stockpile extravaganza! Today's fic is a very, very self-indulgent version of one of my favorite episodes of TV: _Firefly_ 's "[War Stories](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/7/71/Ep_warstories_sc260.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20070301213715)." I'll let you draw your own parallels. 
> 
> Once again, I'm indebted to [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/) for not only encouraging my self-indulgence, but for being an excellent sounding board for ideas. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic)!

Jesse sits back in his seat a little ways down the table, picking at his rations while Jack and Gabe swap stories from the Omnic Wars. It’s his least favorite part of the joint Overwatch-Blackwatch operations that Jack Morrison assigns to himself when he gets bored of running the show; when they’re not bickering, Jack and Gabe inevitably fall back into reminiscing about their old times together, and Jesse inevitably feels left out. He hates the spark of jealousy that ignites in the pit of his stomach at their easy banter. He knows that he’ll never quite understand what Jack and Gabe went through together and he resents it. Jesse tries not to let it get to him, but it’s hard when it’s right in front of him, now for  _ days  _ on end. 

“We wouldn’t have gotten out of there if you hadn’t sabotaged that turret,” Jack is saying. Gabe waves a hand. 

“It was a group effort. You didn’t see Ana riding that bastion like a bull,” Gabe says modestly. “That was a sight to see.”

“But you came out of nowhere,” Jack says, shaking his head. “I’ll never get over that.”

“We did some good work,” Gabe says. 

“That’s for sure,” Jack says, raising his cup to Gabe as he takes a drink. Jesse stabs an unidentifiable piece of food with his fork more forcefully than strictly necessary. 

“So, tomorrow,” Jesse says before they can launch into another story. “What’s the plan?”

“Reyes and I will move in and secure the basement,” Jack says. “You’ll stay back and man the comms with Harris. The Newtons are on standby for extraction.”

Jesse’s grip tightens around his fork. “I can move in on the basement,” he says. “I know the blueprints. But we really shouldn’t go in through the basement, if we enter through the -”

“It’s already been decided, McCree. Me and Reyes,” Jack says firmly, without apology. “Those are the mission parameters. We should get some sleep so we’re fresh in the morning.”

Jesse stands abruptly and dumps his remaining rations in the trash before Jack can say anything more. He heads down the short hallway to the bunks, trying not to let his jealousy get the better of him. A warm, strong hand grabs his arm before he gets too far. Jesse stops abruptly, but at least doesn’t throw a punch. He turns to find Gabe frowning at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Gabe asks, voice low. Jesse makes a face and tries to turn away, but Gabe’s grip is strong. 

“Nothing,” Jesse says. Gabe rolls his eyes. He tugs Jesse into one of the bunks, making sure the door closes behind him. 

“You’ve been sour all night,” Gabe says. Jesse lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“You said I was gonna be on the op,” Jesse says. Gabe blinks, then looks vaguely guilty. “You did talk to Jack about it, didn’t you?”

“I did - sort of,” Gabe says. At the look on Jesse’s face, he adds quickly, “He’s right, though. It doesn’t make sense. This mission needs a little more expertise.”

“I got expertise!” Jesse protests. Gabe spreads his hands. 

“I deferred to Jack. I’m sorry,” Gabe says. Jesse makes another frustrated noise and paces a few steps away, turning away from Gabe. “Jesse -”

“You and Jack just -” Jesse waves a hand uselessly. He turns back to face Gabe, jaw set. “You’ve got all this history, Gabe.”

“We’ve served together for a long time,” Gabe says, his brow knitting together. “You know that.”

“Yeah, well,” Jesse says, scuffing the floor with the tip of his boot. “Sometimes it feels like I ain’t never gonna catch up. Like I ain’t never gonna measure up to him.”

Gabe blinks. “Is  _ that _ what this is about?” Gabe asks, incredulous. Jesse folds his arms over his chest, sticking his chin out. 

“You bitch about him all the time and as soon as you’re on assignment together it’s like it never even happened,” Jesse says. “I dunno what to think.”

Gabe rubs a hand over his face, clearly perturbed by this whole conversation. 

“It’s not like that, Jesse,” Gabe says. 

“Not like what?” Jesse asks. He knows he’s picking a fight - normally he wouldn’t, but there’s just something about the way Gabe’s deferring to Jack on this mission that’s just rubbing him the wrong way. 

“There’s no reason for you to be jealous,” Gabe says. Jesse bristles. 

“I ain’t,” he says. Gabe wags a finger at him. 

“You are,” Gabe says. “There isn’t anything between me and Jack. We fought together, we’ve known each other for a long time. That’s it.”

Jesse doesn’t say anything for a moment, a muscle working in his jaw. Gabe’s never copped to having had a relationship with Jack and Jesse wants to believe it. But sometimes, like today, Jesse can’t help but wonder if there was anything more - if either Gabe or Jack wanted anything more. 

“Jesse,” Gabe says, his voice going softer. Jesse looks back at Gabe, still biting the inside of his cheek. “I’m with you, remember? You and me. I love  _ you _ .”

Jesse finally, finally lets out his breath, his shoulders sagging. “I’m sorry,” he says. “It’s just sometimes…”

“You don’t have to worry,” Gabe says, stepping in close to take Jesse by the hand. He squeezes his hand lightly. “If it’s anyone, it’s you. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Jesse says. He squeezes Gabe’s hand back. “I love you too.”

Gabe gives Jesse a little smile. “I know. You wouldn’t be so upset if you didn’t.”

Jesse scrunches his face up and looks away. Gabe’s other hand comes up and lightly turns Jesse’s head back to face him. He presses a soft, chaste kiss to Jesse’s mouth. Jesse breathes out as Gabe pulls away. 

“Let’s get some sleep,” Gabe says. Jesse nods. They go their separate ways, Gabe letting Jesse walk ahead of him. It’s still technically against the rules for them to be together, and they’re both overly cautious when they’re around Jack. Jesse is fairly certain Jack doesn’t know - he’s pretty sure Gabe wouldn’t have told him. Still, no reason to arouse any suspicions. Jesse lies down in his bunk and tries to get some sleep. He spends most of the night tossing and turning. 

=-=-=

Early the next morning, Jesse assembles with Jack, Gabe and Harris. Jack is fully kitted out in his tac suit, but Gabe is still in his uniform. Jack gives Gabe a severe look. 

“We have to move out, Gabe,” Jack says. Gabe shrugs. 

“I think you should bring McCree instead,” Gabe says. Jesse blinks, his head snapping up. He wasn’t expecting that. “He’s got good instincts for this stuff.”

“That wasn’t the plan,” Jack says, clearly annoyed. 

“Plans can change,” Gabe says. Jack holds Gabe’s gaze, steady, unblinking. Something seems to pass between them, wordlessly. 

“Get a room,” Harris murmurs under her breath. Jesse clenches his hands at his side. 

“Fine. McCree, suit up. Let’s get moving,” Jack says, already turning away. Jesse spares a look at Gabe as he moves to get his tac gear. Gabe’s expression is infuriatingly unreadable. He taps Harris on the shoulder and they move to man the field comms. Jesse wonders if Gabe would’ve tried to change Jack’s mind if Jesse hadn’t brought it up the night before. He’s a little afraid to know the answer. 

Fully outfitted, Jesse rejoins Jack, who’s tapping his foot impatiently by the exit. Jack looks him up and down. 

“Ready?” he asks. 

“Rarin’,” Jesse responds. 

“That’s ‘yes sir,’ McCree,” Jack says. 

“Yes  _ sir _ ,” Jesse says, with an exaggerated salute. Jack lets his breath out through clenched teeth. Jesse’s pretty sure he can see a vein throbbing in his temple. 

“No screwing around on this mission,” Jack says, a sharp warning note in his voice. “Just because Reyes plays favorites -”

“No need to worry, sir,” Jesse interrupts. “Are we doing this or not?”

Jack spares Jesse one last warning look before he slips out of their field unit. Jesse falls into step behind him, sticking close. It’s a short walk from the warehouse district where they’ve concealed their field unit to the target building. The sun is minutes away from peeking over the horizon, and they have to move fast. 

“We should really consider entering from the roof,” Jesse says, pausing with Jack at the edge of their target. “Fighting in a basement is -”

“The mission is set, McCree. You’re following my orders,” Jack says. 

“Does Reyes just listen to you blindly too?” Jesse shoots back. Jack stops, looks at him. 

“Reyes has earned my respect. You’ve yet to do the same,” Jack says. “You won’t get any special treatment from me like you do from Reyes.”

Jesse clenches his hands at his sides again. “Sir yes sir.”

It’s easy to get into the basement - almost too easy. Jack slides through the door first and Jesse follows. They pause, letting their eyes adjust to the lack of light. 

“Stay close,” Jack hisses. He steps ahead of Jesse. 

Sure enough, it’s a trap. They get maybe 50 feet into the basement before attackers melt out of the shadows. Jesse hisses through his teeth as a fist connects with the side of his head. 

“I told you!” Jesse shouts, doing his best to fight back. He goes for his sidearm, but it’s ripped out of his hand before he can react. There’s at least two or three people on him at once - there’s not a lot he can do. 

“Not the time!” Jack shouts back at him. 

“Should’ve listened to me!” Jesse says. He yelps as someone stomps on the his instep. He goes down to the cold, hard floor. A knee jams into the small of his back, his face pressed against the concrete. He tastes blood in the back of his mouth. Something collides with the back of Jesse’s head and his vision goes black. 

=-=-=

Jesse wakes sometime later, head pounding and mouth feeling like it’s full of wool. He still can’t see - it takes him a moment to realize that he’s been blindfolded. He moves his hand a little to find ropes binding him to some sort of pole. Something clammy touches his hand and he jumps.

“You awake?” Jack’s voice asks. Jesse groans. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” he says. He realizes the clammy thing he touched was Jack’s hand - they’re tied back to back on this pole. Just his luck: kidnapped with Jack Morrison. Probably one of the last things on his list of ways he’d like to spend his time. Jack swears. 

“This is a mess,” Jack says. 

“We shouldn’t have gone in through the basement,” Jesse grumbles. He shifts a little, testing the strength of the ropes. It doesn’t look good for them. 

“Don’t start that shit with me,” Jack says. “This wouldn’t have happened if Gabe had been on this mission.”

“Yes it would have,” Jesse objects. “You still would’ve gone through the basement.”

Jesse feels Jack shift behind him, and he can imagine that it was an aborted attempt to throw up his hands. 

“We would’ve been able to fight our way out of it,” Jack says. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure you would’ve,” Jesse says, making no attempt to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “Sorry I can’t keep up, sir.”

“Listen here -”

A door opens somewhere to Jesse’s left. He stiffens and feels Jack do the same. Footsteps - three pairs of feet, two heavy, one light - approach them. 

“Well, well,” an oily voice says. “What do we have here?”

There’s the sound of fabric rustling behind him, followed by a low, impressed whistle. 

“Commander Morrison himself,” the voice says. “Well, aren’t I flattered. You came all this way for me?”

“We wouldn’t waste our time on you,” Jack says. “This is just a bonus.”

“A bonus? For you? We’ll see about that,” the voice says. “Who’s your friend?”

“He's nobody.”

“Ah, but he's with you. He's somebody.” 

Rough hands grab Jesse’s head and yank the blindfold off him. He blinks blearily, trying to adjust to the sudden bright light. A thin, pointy man squints up at Jesse. 

“I don’t know you,” the man says. He’s flanked by two massive body guards. They're not the same ones who attacked them in the basement; they look like this guy’s personal body men. 

“Howdy,” Jesse says. “You can call me Joel.”

The man’s lips curl into a slimy smile. “Do you work with my dear Commander?”

“More or less,” Jesse says. The man claps his hands together. 

“Well, in that case, maybe you can help me learn a thing or two about him and his organization,” the man says. He stops, leans in, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Tell me, do you know of Blackwatch?”

Jesse feels Jack’s hand twitch at his back. He shrugs as much as the ropes will allow him. 

“Never heard of it,” Jesse says. The man smiles again, looking strangely delighted. 

“We will see about that,” the man says, rubbing his hands together. He looks at his guards. “Come, gentlemen. Let us gather our supplies.” 

The man turns and leaves the room, one bodyguard ahead and one behind. Once the heavy door slams, Jesse hears Jack let out his breath. 

“Keep your mouth shut, would you?” Jack says irritably. 

“I didn't  _ say _ anything,” Jesse says. 

“Not yet you haven't,” Jack says darkly. 

“What the hell are you implying?”

“This guy - Gorokhov - he's known for his information extraction techniques. From some ancient Chinese philosopher or something,” Jack says. “It's torture,  _ Joel _ .”

“Well I don't got much of an ear for poetry, I guess.”  

“It's not  _ poetry _ for fuck’s sake -”

“I know what it looks like, but I ain't an idiot,” Jesse shoots back. “I know a thing or two about holding out when someone tightens the screws.”

Jack lets out an exasperated noise. “Just my luck I get stuck with you on a mission like this.”

“Just what is that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t think I don't see Gabe giving you special treatment, huh? You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him,” Jack says, an edge to his voice. Jesse tightens his hands into fists. 

“You didn’t have to listen to him, you know,” Jesse says. “He listens to you.”

“Not as much as he should,” Jack says. 

“He’s his own man,” Jesse says. “He can make his own decisions.”

“He doesn’t need anyone defending him, least of all you,” Jack says. Jesse tugs on his ropes in frustration. The moment he’s out of these ropes, he’s going to take a swing at Jack. He has no illusions how that will turn out for him, but at least it’ll make him feel better. 

“He doesn’t need  _ you _ standing up for him either,” Jesse says. Jack lets out a bark of laughter. 

“I’ve stood by his side for longer than you’ve known him,” Jack says. “Gabriel Reyes doesn’t need anybody to stand up for him.”

Jesse grits his teeth, ready to say something else, when the door opens again. Gorokhov comes back in with his two guards, one of which sets up a small table that the other places a briefcase on when it’s been unfolded. Gorokhov removes his cufflinks slowly and rolls up his sleeves, taking care to make the folds neat and crisp. 

“Now, Mr. Joel,” Gorokhov says. “I’ve seen Commander Morrison’s work for many, many years. And I’ve always been impressed by his ability to keep tight-lipped. I presume you come from the same school of thought?”

“We ain’t nothing alike,” Jesse says, anger still seething just under the surface. “I got manners.”

He hears Jack snort behind him and that only makes him madder. Gorokhov smiles wider; this time, Jesse can see a gold incisor at the edge of his smile. He lifts an evil looking steel implement from the briefcase; it’s long and thin, with two hooked prongs at the end. With the press of a button, electricity crackles between the prongs. Jesse eyes it warily. 

“Then you’ll be happy to answer a few questions for me,” Gorokhov says. 

“If you care to ask politely,” Jesse says. Gorokhov chuckles. 

“I like you, Mr. Joel,” he says. “It will be a shame to kill you.”

Gorokhov drives the implement into the meat of Jesse’s side. The shock travels through Jesse’s tac gear, making his whole body go rigid with the current. He manages not to cry out. 

“Tickles,” Jesse says, panting, when Gorokhov finally pulls away. Gorokhov frowns. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Jack mutters behind him. 

“Oh, shut up,” Jesse says. His head is pounding, ears ringing from the combination of the beating and the electricity that sizzled through his veins. 

“Do listen to our dear commander,” Gorokhov says. He brings the prongs in again, pinpointing a tender spot in Jesse’s ribs. It makes him jerk against the ropes. 

“This is why it should’ve been Gabe,” Jack says over Jesse’s quick breathing. “He would never have gotten into this mess.”

“Yeah, great,” Jesse pants. “You keep thinking that.”

“He’s careful.  _ Discreet _ .”

“And yet you still listened to him when he told you I should go?”

“It’s always been a mystery why he favors you more,” Jack keeps going, apparently not listening to Jesse. “I thought he liked competence.”

Gorokhov jabs Jesse with the prongs again. Jesse lets out a gasp but clamps down on his cheek immediately, trying to stifle it. 

“He does,” Jesse says when Gorokhov lets up. He watches Gorokhov fiddle with the implement, twisting something on the handle. “He just don’t like vanilla.”

“What’re you talking about?” Jack asks. Jesse arches against the ropes holding him with the fresh wave of electricity, stronger this time. 

“Ah - ah - I mean,” Jesse says, sucking in his breath with a wheeze. “You’re too plain for him.”

“If it was going to be anyone, it would be me.”

Jesse laughs harshly, even though the familiar words makes something tighten in his chest, like a vice around his heart. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“Oh, come on. We go way back,” Jack says. 

“Yeah, corn-fed, plain old vanilla - !” Jesse cuts himself off with a small cry. Gorokhov digs the implement through the fabric of his tac gear and into his skin. The electricity surges. Jesse’s vision goes blurry around the edges and everything feels very far away. 

“You have quite the imagination,” Jack is saying somewhere behind him. “What do you think, that Gabe and I fucked?”

“You did, didn’t you?” Jesse slurs. He tastes blood in his mouth again - he must have bitten down on his tongue. Jack laughs. “The way he looks at you -”

“Would you feel better if I said we had?” Jack asks. Jesse doesn’t get time to answer; the electricity fries his nerves again. He feels his heart stutter. He slumps in his bindings. “How about this, huh? We get out of here, we’ll settle it once and for all. Me or you.”

The anger that flares in the pit of Jesse’s stomach gets him upright again. “Like it’s even a choice.”

“We’ll see.”

Gorokhov tugs down the collar of Jesse’s tac vest and hooks the prongs into his flesh. He’s pretty sure he feels it grate against bone, and then the electricity makes his eyes roll back into his head. 

“Now, Mr. Joel, if you and the Commander are  _ quite _ done -”

There’s a loud banging on the door, which suddenly bursts open. Jesse’s head lolls to see. Gabe’s there, a shotgun in each hand. 

“Gabe?” Jesse asks, wondering if he’s hallucinating. 

“I think you have two of my friends, Yakov,” he says. Gorokhov turns, surprised. He holds up a hand to stall his two bodyguards. 

“Ah, you’re the one they’re fighting over,” Gorokhov says. He looks positively delighted. “Let’s settle this once and for all. Tell me, which -”

“Him,” Gabe says, raising an arm to point. Jesse blinks blearily. Gorokhov looks back at Jesse. “What? You were going to make me choose, right?”

Gorokhov looks distinctly put out, but demurs. “Well, that was easy, wasn’t it Commander?” he shakes his head a little. He turns back to Gabe. “I cannot let you leave, however. I’ve been looking for some information which I have yet to receive.”

There’s a clatter as Gabe tosses something on the floor. Jesse can’t quite focus on it, but it might be a thumb drive of some description. 

“There. Can I take my men?” Gabe asks, raising both shotguns again. One of the bodyguards stoops to pick up the thumb drive. 

“You may take one of them - the one you’ve chosen, I assume? - but until this information checks out… You understand,” Gorokhov says. Gabe nods curtly. Gorokhov gestures to his other bodyguard. “Cut Mr. Joel down, please. And bring me the other implements for our dear Commander. We’ll have some fun while we check this gentleman’s information.”

The ropes turned out to be the only thing really holding Jesse upright; as soon as one of the bodyguards cuts him down, Jesse’s legs give out. He hits the cold metal floor with a pained noise. He pushes himself up with difficulty, arms shaking. Familiar strong hands lift him up. 

“I got it,” Jesse says, words still slurring together. Gabe gets an arm under him, taking most of his weight. He pulls a shotgun out of his holster with his free hand. 

“I'll be back for him,” Gabe says, gesturing with the shotgun. Gorokhov smiles. 

“I'm sure you will.”

Gabe doesn't linger. Her turns and hauls Jesse out of the room, letting the door clang shut heavily behind them. Jesse’s head lolls back on Gabe’s shoulder. 

“Y’just gonna leave him?” Jesse asks. 

“He can take care of himself,” Gabe says. Jesse makes a little displeased noise and tries to pry himself out of Gabe’s grip. 

“So can I!” Jesse says. Gabe’s arm is strong - Jesse can't get very far. He ends up slumping against Gabe again. 

“I know,” Gabe says. “But you're the one that I love. That seemed more important.”

“Oh,” Jesse says. His head is swimming. “Really?”

“Of course, Jesse,” Gabe says, looking down to meet his eye. “You believe me, don't you?”

Jesse breathes out, fingers flexing in the fabric of Gabe’s sleeve. 

“I love you too,” he says. Gabe squeezes him a little closer. 

“Let's get you cleaned up.”

“Wait - we ain't gonna go back for Jack?” Jesse asks. Gabe looks at him again, surprised. 

“You want to go back for him?”

“Well - yeah. That cattle prod that guy had wasn't exactly a picnic,” Jesse says. He stumbles a little over his own feet but Gabe catches him. 

“Need to regroup first.”

“Yeah, okay. But I'm coming with.”

“Jesse -”

“No, I am. Listen, I think I have an idea.”

=-=-=

It turns out Jack needs more rescuing than Gabe thought. Jesse’s plan with the EMPs goes over startlingly well - he wonders why Gorokhov hasn't thought to rely on something  _ other _ than electricity, but it works in their favor. They bundle Gorokhov and his goons off to the authorities without a hitch. Wake and Tack Newton swoop in for the extraction - right on schedule. Gabe and Jesse help Jack little onto the shuttle and into a seat. They’re on their way back to Switzerland in almost no time. Jack stretches out his legs and lets his head fall back against the headrest. 

“That could've gone better,” Jack says as the Newtons take off. He's black and blue, but nothing a run under Angela’s biotic tech - not to mention his enhanced healing capabilities - won't patch right up. Gabe breaks up a couple of ice packs and hands one of each to Jesse and Jack. 

“It went alright,” Gabe says, placatingly. 

“Maybe if McCree didn't let his ego get in the way of a mission,” Jack says as he holds the ice pack to a swollen cheek. Jesse bristles. 

“You kept egging me on,” Jesse says. Jack shakes his head. 

“You really think Commander Reyes and I fucked?” Jack asks. Jesse spots Gabe’s pause and falters. 

“It just - I mean, it seemed kind of like a given,” Jesse says. “All that history -”

Jack turns his head to look at Gabe. “What do you say, Gabe? After all these years, you wanna give it a go?”

“I like a little more romance than that, Jack,” Gabe says dryly. 

“Oh, trust me, I can be romantic,” Jack says, voice going low in a way that he must think is sexy. Wake turns around in her seat to look at them. 

“That just ain't right,” she says. Gabe laughs. 

“Sorry, Jackie,” Gabe says. “You're not my type.”

“I know,” Jack says. He gives Jesse a knowing look. Jesse feels the color rise to his cheeks. Jack shakes his head a little. “You did good, McCree. Glad I was there with you.”

That, more than anything, catches Jesse by surprise. He blinks dumbly. 

“I - thanks. Thank you, sir,” he finally manages to say. Jack nods a little and leans his head back on the headrest. 

“Wake me when we're back at the base,” Jack says. Within moments, he's snoring. 

Gabe comes over and sits next to Jesse, who’s wondering if he can blame everything that just happened on the shock treatments. He winces as Gabe pulls back the collar of his shirt to look at the wound on his collarbone; it had already started to coagulate on his shirt. 

“Sorry. We’ll get you to Angela when we get back too,” Gabe says. Jesse nods, avoiding Gabe’s eyes. Gabe presses a clean square of gauze over the wound. “So - what did Jack say to you?”

“He just - he kept going on about you playing favorites, and that I wouldn't be here if -” Jesse stops. Gabe tapes the gauze in place. 

“He was doing it on purpose,” Gabe says. 

“I can tell,” Jesse says. Gabe glance up to meet Jesse’s eye. 

“No - it was a strategy. Jack knew what was coming. It was a means of getting you through it - get your adrenaline going, pull you through the worst of the torture,” Gabe says. “He’s pulled that on me before too.”

Jesse blinks. “Oh,” he says. There isn’t much else to say. Gabe takes Jesse’s hand in his and squeezes it gently. 

“Jack wouldn’t have agreed to this whole thing if he didn’t think you were capable,” Gabe says. “Sometimes he just takes a little nudge.”

Jesse nods. Gabe pulls him in gently, pulling his head down to rest on his shoulder. “Get some sleep. Angela will take a look at you when we land.”

=-=-=

Back at the base, Angela fusses over Jesse and Jack, chiding them for being reckless. She puts them in two side by side beds and gets the biotic fields up and running. Jesse fights to stay awake, but his body hurts, he’s tired, and Angela was kind enough to give him a strong dose of painkillers. Turns out, having a couple burned open wounds qualifies him for the good stuff. 

Gabe comes back just as Jesse’s starting to drift off. He pushes some hair off Jesse’s forehead. 

“You okay?” he asks. Jesse grins lopsidedly. 

“Better ‘n ever,” Jesse says. Gabe returns the smile, soft, shiny. Jesse tries to catch his hand, but misses. “Y’ gonna stay?”

“You want me to?”

“Always,” Jesse says. Gabe pulls a chair up close to his bedside. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up, then.”

Gabe sits, holding Jesse’s hand in his own. Jesse closes his eyes and lets himself start to drift off. 

“You look happy,” he hears Jack say, somewhere to his right. Jesse feels Gabe’s hand tighten around his own. 

“I am,” Gabe says. Jesse falls asleep, a smile on his lips. 


End file.
